


cho em nhung lụa (đừng cho em hoa đồng cỏ mây)

by 164



Series: #쿱우_Toàn Lực [9]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blindfold/Trust Kink, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/164/pseuds/164
Summary: jihoon học cách dựng lại niềm tin nơi seungcheol.





	

 

họ quyết định dùng nhung.

thứ nhất vì đó là miếng vải duy nhất họ tìm được trong nhà, kì quặc là vậy, với độ dài vừa phải, seungcheol chỉ cần gấp đôi chiều ngang lại và họ sẽ có thứ mình cần. thứ hai vì jihoon thích cảm giác êm ái mềm mịn mà nhung đem lại. chất liệu vải lướt nhẹ trên da cậu cũng đủ khiến jihoon thả lỏng và nhắm mắt lại, thả lỏng người trong bóng tối dịu dàng, đắp nhẹ lên mí mắt khẽ khàng rung đậy của cậu khi seungcheol siết lấy nút thắt sau đầu, giựt một chút để chắc rằng nó sẽ không bị nới lỏng dễ dàng. và thứ ba, vì chỉ được trải nghiệm nó như thế này, họ mới có thể thật sự khẳng định lại niềm tin từ lâu cả hai đã không còn nắm giữ từng lời nữa.

jihoon chính toạ trên tấm nệm đã được trải ra trước, tay đặt nghỉ trên đầu gối, giữ nhịp thở đều trong khi chờ seungcheol bắt đầu. anh đặt đặt một chiếc đồng hồ cát giữa họ trước khi ngồi xuống, đối mặt với jihoon và chờ, mỗi nửa phút trôi qua, đồng hồ lại được nhấc lên và đảo đầu lại. giới hạn hiện tại của cậu là ba mươi phút, seungcheol tự hỏi liệu có là sai không khi thâm tâm mình luôn mong jihoon sẽ từ bỏ sớm hơn qua mỗi lần, dù mục đích ban đầu là để cậu tập tin tưởng nhiều hơn.

phút thứ mười lăm và hơn một phần tư cát vẫn còn, nhưng jihoon đã dùng từ khoá định trước, "hoa anh đào" và seungcheol lật ngang đồng hồ liền sau đó để chặn dòng chảy của cát.

"phút thứ mười sáu." anh thông báo với một tiếng thở kéo dài, nhưng rõ ràng không thất vọng, và anh biết jihoon nghe được điều đó trong giọng mình. cậu giữ lấy tay seungcheol lại khi anh đưa chúng ra sau đầu gỡ nút vải, khiến anh dừng lại, bất ngờ. để rồi không một lời giải thích, cậu ôm lấy anh, rúc mặt vào cổ seungcheol không báo trước. nhưng cũng không phải là anh sẽ bắt đầu than phiền, chắc chắn là không.

chất liệu nhung mềm mại trên cổ anh, khẽ nhột, nhưng seungcheol không phản ứng lại. anh chỉ ngồi đó, hai tay giơ ra giữa không trung không biết nên làm gì, không biết có nên ôm lấy cậu hay không. vì đây là lần đầu tiên jihoon có phản ứng như thế này. ngay cả những lần đầu khi họ bắt đầu có những buổi tập luyện riêng như thế này, những phản ứng mà jihoon thường thể hiện là hoảng loạn dâng trào và bắt đầu nói chuyện với chính mình, mà sau đó seungcheol phải buộc ngừng giữa chừng khi tiếng la hét bắt đầu.

nhưng chưa bao giờ jihoon chủ động ôm lấy anh, nếu seungcheol không phải - ít hay nhiều là - trấn giữ lấy và đẩy cậu ngã xuống nệm để giữ jihoon thôi khóc nấc.

thế nên lần này anh không biết làm gì, khi nhịp thở của jihoon vẫn đều đặn phả lên nép cổ anh, seungcheol nửa muốn ôm lại cậu và vỗ về jihoon để nhắc rằng anh ở đây, sẽ luôn ở đây, hãy tin điều đó và nửa thì muốn làm điều ngược lại. và vì lần này họ vẫn còn khá nhiều quãng trống cách với giới hạn của jihoon, nên seungcheol thật sự tò mò muốn biết chuyện sẽ xảy ra tiếp theo.

anh để cát trở lại dòng chảy.

hơi thở của jihoon nông và ngắn lại sau vài phút không phản hồi từ anh. cậu ngẩng đầu lên như muốn nhìn anh, muốn cất tiếng gọi, nhưng dường như mọi thứ là không thể với cậu hiện giờ. trừ khi seungcheol nâng lớp màn nhung khỏi mắt cậu, trừ khi seungcheol lên tiếng trước, những giác quan của jihoon là vô dụng dưới tầm kiểm soát của anh. anh biết thâm tâm jihoon biết mình muốn như thế. đó là lý do họ có giao kèo này từ đầu, khi jihoon biết mối quan hệ này đang nứt vỡ, và biết không lời nói nào, hành động nào có thể hàn gắn lại nó.

thế là họ quyết định không dùng đến chúng nữa. điều jihoon cần là có thể cho phép mình đặt niềm tin vào mối quan hệ này một lần nữa, tin seungcheol một lần nữa, mà không bị chi phối bởi sự chủ quan của thị giác, bị lừa gạt bởi thính giác, chối bỏ bởi xúc giác. jihoon muốn được tẩy sạch những thân quen đó để đặt những giác quan của mình vào một địa đàng mới.

khứu giác cậu lấy vào mùi sữa dưỡng da của anh, vị giác cảm nhận vị son dưỡng, xúc giác giữ lấy hơi ấm và áo len mềm mại dễ chịu áp lên da mình, thính giác bắt những âm thanh nhỏ nhất từ mạch đập, hơi thở, đến tiếng thanh quản rung thành tiếng dưới tiếng thở đồng điệu nhanh bất thường với cậu, khi jihoon dứt khỏi môi anh, môi vẫn còn run dù họ vẫn còn cách giới hạn mười ba phút.

"...hoa anh đào." cậu lùi xa ra một chút.

"đó không phải là cách dùng từ an toàn." seungcheol nhắc nhở, dòng chảy vẫn xoay vòng và tiếp tục trên tay anh. "em không thể dùng từ an toàn hai lần, thực tế không dễ dàng dừng lại như thế."

"...nhưng nếu em muốn, anh sẽ ngăn em sao?"

những ngày sau đó họ không nói về chuyện hôm ấy nữa. nhưng rồi cả hai đã bao giờ nói với nhau điều gì chứ. giữa họ chỉ có những thoả thuận, vì jihoon ương bướng như thế. cậu tự đặt ra những viễn cảnh trong đầu mình, những giả thiết _vì không cần nói, em cũng biết anh đang nghĩ gì mà_ , nên seungcheol từ lâu đã không còn là người cậu yêu trong mắt chính cậu nữa. anh chỉ còn là hình bóng của chính mình, hình ảnh sao chép của một seungcheol không thoát khỏi rập khuôn những gì anh đã đủ trưởng thành để độc lập tách khỏi.

nhưng anh vẫn không thể bắt mình thôi không yêu jihoon nữa, đó là điều khả thi nhưng không thể. nên dù những lời đề nghị đó nghe thật khó tin, nhưng nếu là jihoon, seungcheol vẫn sẽ làm mọi thứ trong khả năng để giữ cậu lại. nên lần đầu tiên lời đề nghị thoát khỏi cặp môi mấp máy do dự của cậu, anh đã đồng ý không chần chừ.

nhưng giờ cảm giác mọi thứ chỉ như đổ sông đổ bể khiến anh không cam tâm. jihoon lại lần nữa khép mình lại sau những cách cửa seungcheol có thể dễ dàng đẩy vào, nhưng không đủ sức cạy những cánh cửa đặc biệt để chặn anh. thế nên seungcheol lại lần nữa chờ đợi tiếng gõ cửa.

"lần này sẽ không có từ an toàn nữa." jihoon nói, khi seungcheol đang vuốt lại chiều bông nhung lốm đốm trở về láng mịn một màu đỏ huyết dụ. "hãy đẩy em đến cùng cực của giới hạn và đừng giữ em lại."

 _khi đó quyền kiểm soát là của em_ , seungcheol có thể nghe được câu nói ẩn sau đôi môi mím chặt với cái siết nhẹ của tay lên miếng vải trên mắt cậu, nên anh không nói gì thêm ngoài thông báo cát đã bắt đầu chuyển động.

họ ngồi đó lâu đến tưởng chừng như thời gian là vô thực, dù xung quanh thời gian rõ ràng vẫn tồn tại. tiếng người ngoài căn phòng này cứ đến rồi đi, đồng hồ cát vẫn chảy đều và lặp lại với mỗi lần seungcheol lật nó lại. thế nhưng vẫn không có gì biến đổi với anh và cậu. jihoon ngồi đấy, hơi thở đều đặn, người thả lỏng, và họ đã vượt qua ba mươi phút giới hạn.

trời bên ngoài bắt đầu đổ mưa, và kí túc hiện tại không có ai cả. seungcheol chợt nhớ sáng này chan có nhờ anh phơi đồng phục cho thằng bé, nên anh bật đứng dậy, định ra ban công thật nhanh để lấy quần áo vào, nhưng jihoon đã hốt hoảng lên tiếng:

"anh đi đâu vậy?" khiến seungcheol bất ngờ. cậu đã đặc biệt lắng nghe chuyển động của anh sao? đó không phải là điều cậu đáng lẽ phải làm. jihoon phải tập làm quen với tĩnh lặng và sự bất an, thấp thỏm trong im lặng cô độc. và seungcheol chỉ là một yếu tố giúp không gian không trở nên choáng ngợp với cậu, chứ không phải là cái neo để jihoon bám giữ lấy.

cậu đưa tay vồ như muốn bắt lấy seungcheol khi chờ đợi câu trả lời khiến cậu mất kiên nhẫn. nhưng anh chợt lùi lại, giữ một khoảng cách ngoài tầm với và lặng im. đây là điều jihoon muốn, anh tự nhủ với mình như thế khi lùi dần về cửa, khẽ khàng hết sức để tiếng động bị mưa nuốt đi, khiến jihoon quỳ trên hai đầu gối mình, thấp thỏm hoảng sợ.

"seungcheol," cậu gọi thử một lần "seungcheol à," một lần nữa, tuyệt vọng hơn, "xin anh..." vẫn không có lời đáp. lần này jihoon gục cả người xuống mặt nệm, đôi vai thấp thỏm không đều nhịp khi tay đã từ bỏ cuộc tìm kiếm sự hiện diện của anh quanh mình. "xin anh... em không muốn được tự do..."

seungcheol cắn chặt môi mình, tay bấu víu lấy nắm cửa như muốn bóp nát vật kim loại đó, chỉ để ngăn mình can thiệp vào cơn tuyệt vọng đang nghiến nát trí lực của jihoon. "hãy giữ em lại, làm ơn..." cậu nói giữa những tiếng nấc chìm nổi trong tiếng mưa không ngớt đập lên cửa kính.

anh không muốn là kẻ ích kỷ, vì anh biết jihoon rồi sẽ ghét anh sau này. nhưng jihoon hiện tại cũng sẽ ghét anh nếu seungcheol không ích kỷ.

"jihoon à," nên anh sẽ ích kỷ, một lần này. vì jihoon.


End file.
